yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Outsmarting the criminals/Some new teammates gave Yuna some helping hands
Here is how Dennis and Winnie helped outsmarting the Fearsome Crooks in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. Soon enough, Yuna and her friends were just about to save Halloween and Nightmare Night from Oogie Boogie. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) So far so good, I see no danger yet. Princess Yuna: But we still have to keep our short eyes open, no tell who we'll run into next. Then, Yuna and the others spotted Soos, munching on something, near a kitchen. Dipper Pines: Uh, Soos? Is that you? Then, Soos turned his head and reveals his possessed face by a ghost as a zombie-like ghost. Lumpy Space Princess: What just happened to Soos!? Princess Yuna: Something’s possessing him. Mabel Pines: We gotta save him! Just then, the Ghostbusters came just in time to the rescue. Peter Venkman: Don’t worry, Kids. Princess Yuna: It’s the Ghostbusters! Raymond "Ray" Stantz: Stand back, we’re gonna forced that ghost out of Soos! Tommy Turnbull: Be careful, don’t hurt him! Egon Spengler: Don’t worry, we know what we’re doing. Nyx: (covering her eyes) I can’t look. Then, the Ghostbusters used their proton packs and fired at the ghost inside of Soos. As they forced it out without hurting Soos, Winston Zeddemore used the trap and trapped the ghost for good. Winston Zeddemore: And that’s that. Gallus (Human): (spotted something) It's the Fearsome Five along with a couple of Trilobite Magia and Waste Yummies. Sheen Estevez: Oh no! RobotBoy: Uh-oh. Out of nowhere, the Fearsome Five were the first to surround them followed by the Trilobite Magia. Negaduck: We'll be taking the artifacts if you don't mind. Rainbow Dash (Human): Not a chance, Negaduck! Nyx: Back off! Slime Princess: You guys handle them while we’d deal with the mummies and the hacked bots. So, Yuna and her friends fought them off. Apple Bloom (Human): One throw of water balloon coming up! (throws it at Megavolt) Megavolt: Oh crud! (gets both himself electrocuted) Brushroot: It's just you and me, Portal Glow! Portal Glow: Not this time, Bushroot! Flame Princess: Because you sir are about to be on fire! As she turned into a Flamethrower, she burned Bushroot as he ran out like crazy. Brushroot: (screaming) Fire! Fire! Put out the fire! I need water! Eclipse Smith: (uses her slingshot and aims at the Liquidator) Hey, Liquidator! Liquidator: Oh boy! With a direct hit, Liquidator got cemented. Quackerjack: (to his chattering teeth) Go get them! Twilight Sparkle (Human): I know your weakness, Quackerjack. (whistled) Quackerjack: What weakness? With that said, Snoopy and his siblings brought a big dentist's drill and scared the teeth away. Snoopy: (laughs) Prince Gold Pendant: Looks like someone doesn’t like seeing the dentist. As for Woodstock, he was distracting Negaduck. Negaduck: You little bird brain! Get away! Scootaloo (Human): Go get him, Woodstock! Just as Portal Glow set up a few traps for them, Negaduck was trapped in a cage. Dennis: Yes! Winnie: We showed them! Wednesday Addams: I’d think they shouldn't mess with us. Negaduck: You kids haven't won yet. (whistle) With that said a flock of Komori Inves started dive bombing towards the two. Princess Yuna: Dennis! Winnie! Wednesday! Pugsley! Go for it! Pugsley Addams: You got it, Yuna! (to the Komori Inves) Hey, Uglys! Winnie: Come and get me! Nanananana! Just as they tried to catch them, Dennis froze them and Pugsley threw his bombs at them.As for Christine, she was furious. Pugsley Addams: And that’s how you blow them up! Gus Turner: You go, Pugsley! Christine: I’m gonna kill all of you! Just as Toby and Eclipse use their teamwork and popped Christine's tires, Nyx worked her magic and trapped the Fearsome Five in one force field. Christine: No! Nyx: Bet you didn't see that coming! Princess Yuna: Come on, we have to put a stop to this evil! RobotGirl: Right! So, they took off leaving the rest of the villains trapped inside the force field. However, the Zone Dopant and the Piranha Yummy still followed Yuna's company. But as soon as they stop to make sure that there in the clearing, they gave thanks to Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday and Pugsley. Princess Bubblegum: Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday, Pugsley, we can’t thank you enough. Slime Princess: Yuna and her friends could use all the help they can get. Suddenly, some evil ghosts and monsters appears. Evil Granny Ghost: Hello, Dearies. Princess Yuna: It can’t be. Then, Yuna and the others saw a teddy bear that was floating in front of them. Princess Bubblegum: Yuna, get away from there! Suddenly, Mr. Nibs appeared ready to scare Yuna and her friends. Mr. Nibs: Aren’t you a little old to play with toys? Snowdrop: No, no I’m not. Princess Twila: That explains why she has a toy chest. Mr. Nibs: There’s no stopping me! Just before the ghosts and monsters attacks Yuna and the others, Jack Davids and Parker L. Jackson appeared and blasts them away with their phones. Jack Davids: Think again! Princess Yuna: Jack! Parker! Parker L. Jackson: Hi, Everyone. Tommy Turnbull: They’ve come to help! Ghost of Ice Cream Man: I scream, you scream, the ice creamer! The Ghost of Ice Cream Man spreads the ground with ice cream slush, as it slid down the stairs. RobotBoy: Yuck! Gross! Jack Davids: Disgusting! Nyx: Okay, do you guys got the proton pack like the ghostbusters? Gus Turner: We gotta trap these evil ghosts soon. Tommy Turnbull: Plus, we gotta save Halloween and Nightmare Night. Then, Jack and Parker pulled out their phones as they blast at the ghosts. Apple Bloom (Human): Phones? Okay, that’s acceptable. Scootaloo (Human): That’s so cool! The Trumpet Ghost: (playing a trumpet as it and shoots ghostly balls) As the trumpet was heard, more ghosts are coming out of nowhere. Mabel Pines: Uh, guys? Marceline Abadeer: I don’t think we can hold off too many. Princess Yuna: We’re done for. Run! Just then, Douglas appears and tell Yuna and the others to get out of the park. Douglas: Kids! Over here! Come on! Run! When Yuna and the others ran out of the park, J.B. and Spencer the Ghost Dog arrived in the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. Nyx: Were going in that bus? J.B.: (chuckles) Hi, Kids! As Yuna and the others got on the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000, the Mighty Bus, Ecto-88, the General Lee, the Mystery Cart, the Pink Vampire Hearse, and the Flame Buggy, J.B. gets ready to battle some ghosts. J.B.: Mr. Douglas, behind the wheel! Douglas: On it, J.B.. J.B.: Kids, buckle up, because this is going to be one heck of a ride. Princess Bubblegum: Okay, (then she’d notice Bloo not buckle up) Bloo, what are you doing? You better buckle up. Bloo: (buckling up) Okay, okay, I’m buckled. Douglas: (at the steering wheel) Time to peel! Yeehaw! J.B.: It’s party time! (chuckles) Come to mama! Suddenly, The chase is on when a couple of Yamaarashi are on their tail! Blue Star: They’re gaining on us! Mabel Pines: They’re getting closer! Negaduck: You can run, but you can’t hide! Bill and Grogar wants the artifacts! Huey: Not gonna happen, Negadork! Bart Simpson: (mooning on them) Bet you can’t get us! With quick thinking, Bart tossed the Zone Dopant and the Piranha Yummy at the villains. Then, Yuna worked her teleportation magic far away from the monsters. Princess Bubblegum: Great work, Yuna! Princess Twila: That’ll teach them to mess with us! Princess Yuna: Now, let’s get out of here! When Yuna and the others successfully escape, all the villains and monsters head back to the Fearamid. At the Golden Oak Library, a bunch of Hydragoons are flying around the outside of the library. Princess Yuna: Well, that just great. Those monsters and spirits are running about, but how are we going to save everyone when they’re on our tail? Lloyd Garmadon: Guys! Get inside! Marceline Abadeer: It’s Lloyd, come on. When Yuna, the others, and the vehicles got inside safely, Launchpad McQuack has been slimed and got caught in Megahex’s mechanical vines. Launchpad McQuack: A little help here please? Jay: Hold on, Launchpad. Nyx: We’re coming. Hugo: We’d better get you out of that sticky situation. When Yuna and the others were puzzled, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Rex Dangervest, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Hugo, Rita the Fox, and the rest of their friends. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What are you guys doing? Unikitty: We’ve got trouble. Princess Celestia: Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, Fern, the Eds, Dino Dude, Forky, Woody, and the rest of his friends are captured. Lightning McQueen: We couldn’t find them anywhere. Rita the Fox: Our homes will be doomed if Halloween and Nightmare Night are ruined by the villains. Candy Chiu: What can we do? Vanellope von Schweetz: Who’s in charge? Rex Dangervest: That would be me! With that said, Rex showed up in bravery and covered in slime. Princess Yuna: Rex Dangervest, you’re in charge of the troubled matter? Rex Dangervest: Well, I’d thought you could use some help showing some backbones. Also, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your mom. Princess Luna: That’s right, Yuna, we came as soon as the parents and guardians of your friends came and gathered. In the secret room, Luna was making sure everyone else is safe. Princess Bubblegum: I had no idea you had a secret room in the library. Sweetie Belle (Human): This is so amazing, Rex. You sure Princess Luna puts your in charge of this rescue operation? Rex Dangervest: Course I’m sure, Sweetie Belle, you kids are gonna need all the help you can get. Princess Yuna: Well, first of all, how did you manage to escape the shockers invasion at the gym? Rex Dangervest: There we are, trapped in the gym. And trust me, that frosting was as strong as cement. In the flashback, we see trapped guest in the ruined party of the gym. Rex Dangervest: (narrating) Just before we’re dead as sitting ducks, your mom and aunt came to the rescue. Mater: Dad Gum! Apple Bloom (Human): (offscreen) And then what happened? Rex Dangervest: (narrating) Then, they got some help from the Kamen Riders, along with Evolto, and other friendly Japanese monster from the Kamen Rider series. After the flashback, Rex was finally finishing his story. Rex Dangervest: Speaking of which, here they are right now. As on cue, we see the Legendary Kamen Riders, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build Zi-O, and Zero-One. Rider Kuuga: I’m Yusuke Hidai, this is Shouichi Tsugami, Shinji Kido, Takumi Inui, Kazuma Kenzaki, Hitoshi Hidaka, Souji Tendou, Ryotaro Nogami, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg, Wataru Kurenai, Tsukasa Kadoya, Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Eiji Hino, Gentaro Kisaragi, Haruto Soma, Kouta Kazuraba, Shinnosuke Tomari, Takeru Tenkuji, Emu Hojo, Sento Kiryu, Sougo Tokiwa, and Aruto Hiden. Wayne: But how’re we gonna fight off those evil monsters now? Gomez Addams: It would not be safe for our children when Bill Cipher and Grogar rules the whole Multiverse! With that, everyone else was horrified and started to panic. Princess Yuna: (determined) No! We’re not giving up now, we’ve come so far. We have to save Halloween and Nightmare Night! Dipper Pines: Yuna’s right, we’re all in this together. Mavis Dracula Loughran: Yuna, promise me and my dad you won’t let anything bad happen to Dennis or Winnie. Morticia Addams: And take good care of my children. Princess Yuna: Mavis, Johnny, Gomez, Morticia, I will watch over Dennis, Winnie, Pugsley, and Wednesday. Gomez Addams: We know you will, Princess Yuna. Dracula: Besides, it's time for a bit of payback on those villains. Abraham Van Helsing: What do you say, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (putting hands in middle) If my friends are with me. At last, Yuna’s friends joined in along with Dennis, Winnie, Pugsley, and Wednesday, followed by the Legendary Kamen Riders, the children’s parents and guardians, including Rex Dangervest. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225